Orochimaru
Orochimaru (大蛇丸) - ninja z Konohagakure, w młodym wieku stracił rodziców co później przyczyniło się do jego chorych ambicji i eksperymentów na ludziach. Był w grupie z Tsunade i Jiraiyą, a ich nauczycielem był sam Sarutobi, który później objął stanowisko III Hokage. Historia Drużyna Hiruzena thumb|left|Orochimaru jako dziecko thumb|left|OrochimaruOd młodego wieku miał wielki talent do ninjutsu i stał się on ulubieńcem Hiruzena. Niestety jego psychika stawała się z czasem coraz bardziej skrzywiona. Widzimy to już podczas retrospekcji Tsunade, gdy powiadamia ją o śmierci jej brata czy też we wspomnieniach Jiraiyi gdy na drodze 3 sanninów pojawia się Nagato, Yahiko i Konan. Z czasem staje się bardzo utalentowanym i potężnym shinobi znającym wiele technik. Podpisuje on również pakt z wężowym rodem. Podczas wielkiej wojny shinobi i walk jakie za sobą toczyła Konoha i Amegakure - Hanzo przywódca wioski deszczu w uznaniu za waleczność na polu bitwy przyznał on 3 młodym wówczas shinobi (Orochimaru, Tsunade, Jiraiya) tytuł trójki sanninów z Konohy. Wygnanie Gdy doszło do wyboru osoby na stanowisko 4 Hokage nienawiść Orochimaru do swojej wioski ( która narodziła się po stracie rodziców) spotęgowała się gdyż na tę posadę Hiruzen Sarutobi postanawia wybrać młodego ucznia Jirayi - Minato Namikaze , a nie jego. Zaczyna potajemnie prowadzić eksperymenty wykorzystując do tego shinobi z wioski próbując stworzyć technikę dającą mu nieśmiertelność. Gdy z wioski zaczynają znikać kolejni ninja , Sandaime wraz z członkami ANBU wkraczają do kryjówki Orochimaru, który bez ogródek przyznaje się do zbrodni i ucieka, gdyż Trzeci nie potrafi go zatrzymać ze względu na sympatię i sentyment jaki czuł do swego byłego ucznia. Sannin opuszcza wioskę, zatrzymać próbuje go Jiraiya, jednak i to nie przynosi skutku. Orochimaru w Akatsuki thumb|left thumb|left Orochimaru po zostaniu missing-nin rangi S przyłącza się do Akatsuki, gdzie zostaje sparowany z Sasorim. Tam poznaje dokładnie Itachiego Uchiche i postanawia przęjąć jego Sharingana. Itachi okazuje się jednak potężniejszym shinobi, a jego genjutsu bez trudu przewiduje i niweczy intencje sannina. Ten rozgoryczony swoją bezradnością opuszcza organizację i zaczyna gromadzić swoich popleczników, którzy często składają się z byłych ninja Konohy takich jak Anko Mitarashi, która zostaje jego uczennicą. Późniejsza działalność Kolejnym zaufanym sługą zostaje początkowy szpieg Sasoriego- Kabuto Yakushi, którego z genjutsu wyzwala sam Orochimaru czyniąc z niego swą prawą rękę.Orochimaru wyznacza mu rolę szpiega w Konohagakure .Zakłada on wioskę - Otogakure (wioska Dźwięku) i tworzy również wiele kryjówek na terenie różnych krajów, gdzie dalej prowadzi swe wynaturzone eksperymenty. Jednym z nich jest Juugo’ dzięki któremu Orochimaru udaję się wynaleźć przeklętą pieczęć (wyzwalającą z osoby olbrzymie pokłady chakry, niestety w wypadku odrzucenia przez organizm mogła ona doprowadzić do śmierci). Podczas swych wędrówek Orochimaru przygarnia chłopca - Kimimaro, jedynego ocalałego członka klanu Kaguya i werbuje go szkoląc na bezgranicznie oddanego sługę. Po pewnym czasie daje mu przeklętą pieczęć, która później przyczynia się do jego nieodwracalnej choroby. Atak na Konohe thumb|left|Orochimaru i jego kobiecy "pojemnik" Po wielu latach badań udaje mu się zakończyć technikę transmigracji duszy do innego ciała, dzięki czemu może on uniknąć śmierci spowodowanej starością. Porzuca on Anko i planuje atak na Konohę, by ją doszczętnie zniszczyć. thumb|left|Orochimaru jako Jonin Dźwięku By tego dokonać sprzymierza się z Sunagakure przed egzaminami na chuunina, które mają odbyć się w wiosce Liścia. Potajemnie wraz ze sługami morduje Kazekage i przyszywa się pod niego na czas trwania finałów. W eliminacjach pieczętuję Sasuke i znika. Podczas finału egzaminów rozpoczyna atak, jego ninja z Otogakure atakują Konohę wraz z ninja Piasku. Sam Orochimaru porywa Trzeciego Hokage i na szczycie dachu rozpoczyna z nim walkę. Do pomocy dzięki swej technice przywołania zmarłych w zamian za ciała swych geninów udaje mu się przyzwać I i II Hokage, którzy pozbawieni osobowości walczą z Sarutobim. Ten doprowadzony do ostateczności używa techniki pieczętującej - Shiki Fujin, przyzywając samego Shinigami (Boga Śmierci). Z braku chakry i podeszłego wieku udaje mu się zapieczętować jedynie ręce swego byłego ucznia oraz dusze I i II Hokage. Przypłaca to swym życiem. Orochimaru niezdolny odtąd do wykonania żadnej techniki ucieka przy pomocy 4 dźwięku. Plan zniszczenia Konohy nie kończy się sukcesem, dodatkowo następstwa techniki Sarutobiego pozbawiają sannina swych technik powodując przy tym niewyobrażalny ból.thumb|left|Orochimaru jako [[Shiore]] Po ataku na Konohe thumb|left|Orochimaru w ciele Gen'yūmaru Razem z Kabuto znajdują oni Tsunade , która jako mistrzyni w leczeniu jest w stanie uleczyć jego ręce. W zamian proponuje wskrzeszenia jej ukochanego oraz brata, którzy zginęli podczas wojen ninja. Ta ostatecznie nie zgadza się i dochodzi do walki między nią, a Kabuto. Później z pomocą przychodzą jej Naruto Uzumaki, spraliżowany Jiraiya i Shizune. Po długiej potyczce Orochimaru wraz ze swym sługą zmuszeni są do odwrotu. Wężowy sannin postanawia użyć techniki transmigracji na Sasuke, jednak musi czekać, aż ‘’Czwórka dźwięku’’ go sprowadzi do jego kryjówki. Nawet ostatnie poświęcenie Kimimaro nie przynosi skutku i nie udaje się sprowadzić młodego Uchichy na czas. Gdy limit obecnego ciała Orochimaru jest na wyczerpaniu Kabuto wybiera dla niego inne ciało przetrzymywanego w jego więzieniu shinobi. Sasuke w końcu przybywa do kryjówki Orochimaru rozpoczynając pod jego okiem 3 letni trening. Most Nieba i Ziemi thumb|Summoning: Triple Rashōmon Po tym okresie Orochimaru wraz z Kabuto udaje się na most "nieba i ziemi" przygotowując zasadzkę na Sasoriego. Gdy okazuje się, że zamiast niego na most przybywa Yamato wraz z Naruto, Sakurą i Sai’em chakra Kyuubi’ego daje o sobie znać i pod wpływem złości Naruto aktywuje 4 ogony atakując Orochimaru. Sannin po serii spektakularnych uników ucieka razem z Kabuto i Sai’em wykonującym swą tajną misję. Naruto wraz z resztą drużyny podąża za nimi aż do kryjówki gdzie spotykają Sasuke. Orochimaru widząc skuteczność z jaką shinobi Konohy walczą z Akatsuki nie widzi sensu walki z nimi i znika razem z podopiecznymi. Śmierć thumb|left Gdy nadchodzi czas zamiany ciała niespodziewanie atakuje go Sasuke , który wcale nie ma ochoty mu go oddać, zwłaszcza jak samthumb|Prawdziwa forma Orochimaru stwierdza jest już silniejszy od swego nauczyciela. Orochimaru zmuszony zostaje do przybrania swej prawdziwej postaci - białego węża ( którego naskórek znalazł będąc chłopcem, Sarutobi wyjaśnil mu wtedy że jest to symbol reinkarnacji) i rozpoczęcia rytuału transmigracji duszy. Jednak przelicza się i to Sasuke wchłania jego osobowość za pomocą sharingana, zyskując przy tym jego wężową moc. Mentalność Orochimaru zostaje zamknięta we wnętrzu umysłu Sasuke czekając gdy ten pozbawiony własnej chakry będzie zmuszony go uwolnić. Chwila ta następuję dopiero podczas walki z Itachim, kiedy to sannin uwalnia się przyzywając potężnego summona - Hydrę. Susanoo Itachi'ego rozprawia się z potworem i dzięki swemu mieczowi (Totsuka) pieczętuje Orochimaru w wiecznym Genjutsu. Taki jest koniec jednego z głównych czarnych charakterów serii Naruto.thumb Charakter Zawsze chłodny, bezwzględny i zaślepiony wizją nieśmiertelności. Poszukujący siły, zemsty i możliwości wiecznego życia za wszelką cenę. Ciężko doświadczony będąc dzieckiem staje się on złym do szpiku kości kryminalistą w świecie shinobi. Pewne jest to, że jest on jedną z najbardziej wyrazistych i intrygujących postaci w Naruto, obok której nie można przejść obojętnie. Jest najczystszą personifikacją samego zła, które nie cofnie się przed niczym by osiągnąć swój cel. Ciekawostki *Jest pierwszym z Sanninów wyświetlanych w serii. *Orochi oznacza "Wielki Wąż" *Orochimaru na krótko pojawia się w odcinku Naruto Shippuuden 129. *Według Pewnej legend pt Jiraiya Gōketsu Monogatari , Jiraiya poślubił piękną Księżniczkę Tsunade oraz miał ucznia Yashagorō który opanował magię węży przybrał imię Orochimaru.Jiraiya według legendy opanował żabią miagie. Więc możemy stwierdzić że Masashiego Kishimoto wzorował się na tej legędzie. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:missing-nin